


Все еще

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"





	Все еще

**Author's Note:**

> Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"

Рабочий день сегодня закончился на два часа раньше, какая-то санобработка во всем здании университета. Студентов, преподавательский состав и администрацию отправили по домам, остались только дежурные и охрана. Им не привыкать оказываться в нестандартных условиях.

Казалось бы – появилось два свободных часа, можно прибежать домой, быстро сделать все и остаться свободной на вечер, посвятить его себе и тебе. Не так уж много у нас свободных вечеров. Ты занята, я домой чаще всего еле приползаю, и сил остается только на самое необходимое: ужин, душ, собраться на следующий день. Сегодня такой неожиданный подарок. Почему его не было несколько месяцев назад?

А домой не хочется, не тянет. Надоел быт, надоело состояние постоянной усталости, которое ощущается даже на выходных. Словно сами стены пропитались ею и не пропускают ничего лучшего. Единственное, что осталось, – это утра. Они… светлые.

Ты будишь своими ласками. Думаешь, я сплю и просыпаюсь только от твоих рук и губ. Нет, дорогая. Оставляю тебе эту иллюзию, не желая показывать, как жду прикосновений, жду того, что осталось между нами. И позволяю тебе обманываться, так же, как и себе еще совсем недавно…

Знаешь, я хочу тебя постоянно: дома, на работе, на улице. Хочу – до дрожащих рук. До цветных пятен перед глазами. Хочу чувствовать твои пальцы в себе и дыхание на щеке. Выгибаться под прикосновениями и согревать – своим телом. Хочу, чтобы твой язык внутри: это прекрасное ощущение, яркое и живое. Вздрагивать и стонать от твоей нежности, от быстрых осторожных проникновений. Хочу кончить для тебя, мысленно проговаривая твое имя, такое родное и дорогое. Иногда ты почти вбиваешься в меня. Словно мстишь за что-то, словно ждешь приказа остановиться. Делаешь больно сознательно и специально. Я не злюсь на это. Тебе можно все. 

Я люблю тебя. Люблю гладить по волосам, по плечам, обводить пальцем замысловатую татуировку на бедре; смотреть на тебя обнаженную, едва прикрытую краем простыни. Люблю слышать дыхание, когда ты – наконец – засыпаешь. 

Хочу брать тебя сама так, как это раньше тебе нравилось: тремя пальцами и губами, осторожно прикасаясь к чувствительным соскам свободной рукой, поглаживая мягкими круговыми движениями, опасаясь причинить боль: они такие чувствительные. Хочу зацеловать и загладить так, чтобы ты, разомлевшая и уставшая, заснула в моих объятиях. А я лежала рядом и знала, что этой ночью ты не исчезнешь. 

Сложно сдержать возбуждение при мысли о тебе – в середине рабочего дня, рядом с коллегами, со студентами, которые видят значительно больше, нежели им хотят показать. Я держусь, фантазируя о вечере и ночи. Придумываю десяток важных дел, чтобы не вспоминать о тебе каждый час. Но иногда возбуждение слишком сильно, и я ухожу в дамскую комнату освободиться от этого сумасшедшего напряжения. 

Но… В последнее время возникает странное ощущение: ты растворяешься в воздухе, протекаешь, как вода сквозь пальцы, исчезаешь. Отдаляешься от меня с каждым днем. И я не могу остановить этот процесс. Ты такая наивная в одних вопросах и беспощадная в других. 

Не хватает сил, умений и страсти удержать тебя рядом. Я иду домой и всякий раз боюсь, что очередной совместный вечер может оказаться последним. 

Нежность и забота – твои доспехи. Сдержанность и боязнь тебя потерять – мои.

Думаешь, я не вижу, что не интересна тебе, больше не нужна? Вижу. Чувствую. Знаю. Но тяну, пытаясь отдалить тот момент, когда все окончательно рассыплется, как песочный замок под ветром и солнцем. Он развеется, разнесется отдельными песчинками по поверхности прибрежной полосы. И никто не сможет восстановить его, собрать вновь.

Каждый вечер похож на прогулку по минному полю. Каждое утро несет в себе страх завершения периода тихого счастья. Горького, как летний мед. Сладкого, как затухающая боль.

Добираюсь домой, открываю дверь своим ключом и облегченно вздыхаю, слыша твой голос на кухне. У меня есть еще один вечер, еще одно утро, еще один день. Сглатываю комок в горле и радостно улыбаюсь, сдерживая слезы. 

Ты все еще есть у меня.


End file.
